A Saiyans Legacy
by Mattymatt350
Summary: A Saiyan from a distant planet is thrown into the harsh judgment of the world and ridiculed for his heritage, but that doesn't stop him from saving the world and making everyone realize what he truly is...


A lone and Distant. Known as Planet Vegeta is seen as many inhabitants are looked further onto, a kid who was in an incubator then was just opened and taken out, he began to cry loudly as he tried to hit the person but was then placed inside a pod. The man was looking at the kid somberly "I'm going to miss you my son, Please do good and never let anyone control you, always fight for what's right Katsuo and show others that you are destined for greatness My son...Katsuo."

He placed his hand on the pod and set the coordinates for his leave after the harsh send away, he looked up to see the pod flying away into space, Wiping away his tears, He begins to get ready for the fight he is about to enter, the fight for his life and very well everyone else's

* * *

It seemed like days, weeks, maybe even months passed until he landed on a distant planet known as Earth, From below, many could see what would be a Meteor approaching the planet rapidly.

Many of Earth's inhabitants began to scream in terror as it entered the atmosphere, it began to approach quicker and quicker as all were terrorized at this, then it crashed into the Earth, the impact caused a crater to form as everyone around the area approached the cloud of smoke that was produced from the crash landing.

A loud mechanical sound radiated from the weir pod, it opened miraculously and inside was a child. Who awoke from his slumber, beginning to cry and scream, kicking around as if angry.

A man and woman approached, looking at this terrified of what to find, they stumbled across the sight of a child and stood in awe "Honey, is that a baby?" She said softly. "

"I wonder what this baby is doing here" He picked up the baby and cradled it softly as he began to quiet down. They smiled as they looked at the pod, etched into the side was the name Katsuo and a picture of two adults and the baby "He has a name...Katsuo, that seems promising, we should take him in."

They both nodded and looked at all the people staring at them, they made a pathway and let them go, nodding as if to signal they wouldn't say a thing and would help them.

* * *

~Years Later~

A door opened from a home, blue in color and very small, it had a red rooftop. Out came a boy. Pitch black hair and a well-built physique, light-skinned, height of 6'5 and a strange monkey tail that many would find weird, A black shirt with a blue jacket, blue pants, and a black hat, well in this world, that tail Was seen as the devils mark, he hid his tail under his belt, he put on his headphones and began his walk to school as many people looked at him scared, He continued on.

Picking up the pace. Arriving at his school, he approached the entrance, he felt feeling somewhat hesitant to start the day, he sighed, wishing this didn't have to happen on a daily basis.

"HEY FREAK" He turned around and looked at the aggressor, only to get punched square in the face, he fell to the ground with a soft thud and rubbed his cheek, the kid behind it was some wannabe tough guy, real short, about 5'7, spiky red hair, a disgusting scowl slapped on his face, and a little black spot in the center of his hair.

He backed up from Katsuo who layed there rubbing his cheek and looked on at Him with a grin "Better watch yourself dumbass, Remember your place and keep on crawling on the ground you goddamn roach, Just know no one likes you and you'll never make friends. The world sure is cruel to make someone like you"

On the ground, Matt looked at him and got up, walked away as all gazed at this dispute casually as if it were a daily occurrence, he walked into the school as many looked at him, some just walked on, He strayed to the left of the halls to avoid bumping into someone, he sat in the corner of the hall and put on his headphones to avoid listening to the whispers.

'I wonder when that freak will die.'

'He looks really tattered, probably got into another fight.'

'What is that monster doing here? I thought freaks like him were eradicated right after birth??'

'I heard he was part of that meteor that crash-landed years ago, You think he's waiting for orders to destroy the planet?'

'Maybe we can all pay him a visit and attack him at once and finally kill him, a monster like him shouldn't deserve to be alive.'

' Wasn't that the kid that destroyed half of the city when he transformed into that ape or something? I heard he went rabid as if he was possessed, no one could control him...what if that was the prophecy of the unknown evil spoken about years ago and what if he has come to kill us all.'

They all get louder every day. It pissed him off hearing everyone call him a monster and a freak because of his heritage, He heard the bell ring and went to class, sitting in the far back of the class, he gazed out the window and to the view of the basketball court where a few kids were playing, he sighed and changed the song.

'_Wonder what mom is cooking for dinner tonight, ugh i'm starving, maybe she'll cook up some Ramen and Pork..._' He thought on as he began to drool thinking of the various options of food there might be.

"KATSUO." he suddenly jolted in his seat.

"Y-yes Sir?" He replied nervously "That's the fifth time today you've spaced out, am I going to have to send you to the principles office?" He asked as the whole class looked towards him, Katsuo felt the stares from his classmates and looked downward "N-n-no s-sir" He uttered softly to him and put his head down "Good, now pay attention, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Said he.

The bell rang and he put up his things and walked out of class, walking out, he bumped into a girl and began to fall, he prepared for the impact until he felt someone grab his hand and pull him up. "Watch out there, you could've hurt yourself, Be more careful next time okay?" She said. Looking at her, he felt flushed, looking away at her gaze, he muttered.

"Y-yes Akiko-san...T-Thank you.." She gave a friendly smile as passer-bys looked on at this scene, his blush darkened as he looked at her smiling at him.

He covered his face and walked away, Many raised a question why she would help out that freak and what kind of person would help a monster, but she was determined to get to help out and show everyone kindness, even ones who were deemed a monster.

* * *

After school ended, Katsuo walked out of school and in the direction of his house, avoiding the streets, he went through the street and picked up his gaze to see a guy dragging a girl into an alleyway, he thought it weird and followed them, seeing the man groping the girl. She looked terrified and was trying to get away from his touch "Come on baby, Let me show you a good time, my house is a few blocks from here, I'm sure I can make it worth your time."

He ushered her to come with him, a grin plastered on his face, she looked at him fearfully and muttered with quivering lips. "No thanks, I don't want to have a good time. Let me go pleased.." She said teary-eyed as the man pulled her hair.

"Did you hear me? I asked you to come with me, maybe I need to be a bit more forceful." He groped her as she yelped and began to pull away, A feeling of fury attacked Katsuo, he darted towards him and struck him square in the face as he fell to the ground with a thud "Nngh" He rubbed his left cheek and got up.

"Hey you dipshit, I was in the middle of something- Oh, IT'S THE FREAK, YOU MONSTER, I knew you'd eventually try and kill people, Just took time before you attacked your first victim." He spoke. The girl who was being assaulted looked at him thankfully. The man who made a big deal was some short guy, really unbuilt, bed head, a scowl stuck to his face and a small grin slowly approaching his face.

"You seemed to have been assaulting that woman, I simply saw it and did what was right, you don't need to shun me for doing something anyone would've done, even if many people hate me." He spoke, many people passing by and recorded. They looked at him and wanted to nod and agree but then, that would make them side with the enemy, thus ruining their lives and sending them spiraling down, so instead, they began to disagree, saying that he was trying to kill him, saying everything they could to shun him for what he did, he covered his face as objects were being thrown at him, the assailant grinned maliciously as the girl was gone, he felt a sense of happiness for at least saving her, he smiled and maneuvered through the crowd of people who swung at him and kicked him, Walking away with a few nicks on his body.

Arriving home, he threw his backpack to the wall and went to his room, his mom looked at this and sighed. "Must've been another tough day.." She uttered.

No one could seem to be on his side ever since he began growing up and walking, people stuck to that prophecy as if he was the one who would destroy the planet, but she believed he was sent for something greater, to save the planet from it's impending doom.

She picked up his backpack and put it next to his door, It was hard thinking he would turn out this way after their...unfortunate loss, His father broke him down ever since he left us. She knew he was devastated after that, he usually leaves his room and goes outside, What he does no one knows, but she knows he's doing something since he always comes back drained.

She feared he would lose his mind from all of these people. "Oh, how I wish I could help him" Night passed by slowly for the Saiyan. He would train at night, he was using his father's old suit for training, This was what he did every night, Travel to a distant area far from civilization and train, Hoping one day to catch up to his father.

He started to get into a meditative position, channeling his pent up energy and controlling it, harnessing his power, this drained him every night, even though he trains physically here, he knows he must train his mind as well, so he studies to get stronger mentally and physically.

With a few minutes of catching his breath, he quickly resumed his harsh training, hoping to one day reach his father's level, in determination to surpass him and bring on a feeling of safety for all of Earth's inhabitants and to eradicate all evil, this was his fathers wish.

* * *

As the sun began to come up, Katsuo was seen meditating, in a deep trance, he was finally releasing his energy seen through his milky white aura being released from his body. He ached from all the nightly training, but he felt accomplished, he opened his eyes and his white aura flared to life he began to release his energy rapidly as the earth beneath him shook intensely, the ground was slowly breaking from the pressure and Katsuo suddenly stopped, he lay down completely exhausted from all of the training, but got up to go home.

Finally making it to his house, he took a warm shower to prepare for the day, his mom asleep still, he looked at his watch to read 7:00 AM, His mom usually woke up at 7:00, Maybe she stayed up a little later this time doing more work, he sighed and left a note for his mother for when she woke up, he changed into his school clothes and grabbed his backpack, his hair spiked up as usual.

The walk to school was always strenuous as many people often looked at him and tried to hurt him or make accusations of some sort to get him sent to jail and locked away forever.

Just a daily thing. Katsuo smiled softly as he thought of Seeing Akiko, it was once in a while but he felt a sense of admiration when she helped him or anyone in that matter, it made him smile, he loved watching her help people, seeing her face and how she interacted with them made him feel warm inside, sometimes he would look at other parts of hers and it would make him blush immensely 'NO, I CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, I'M. NOTA PERVERT, I CAN'T THINK ABOUT HER BODY LIKE THAT, STOP THESE PERVERTED THOUGHTS, THAT'S HORRIBLE' he thought internally, his face a tomato red color.

'But back to **That**, I need to keep training and show them all I can protect people, change the world's image of me.' He raised his hand up to the sky and hoped that one day, he could find his purpose in life, something miraculous, maybe being a fighter or a hero, he thought happily to himself as to tell himself he could do it.

"Hey there Katsuo" He froze and processed the voice, Suddenly he turned around and looked at the person who called him out. 'A-A-AKIKO-SAN, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE, SHE NEVER GOES THROUGH THIS WAY???' He looked at her wide-eyed as she asked him how he was feeling yesterday "Hey Katsuo, How are you doing, I saw what happened yesterday, are you feeling okay after that?" She spoke with a soft tone and a saddened face. She knew what he went through daily and she felt remorseful for that.

"O-O-O-OH, I'm fine, honestly it wasn't that big of a deal, He really wasn't that strong I MEAN NOT THAT HE WAS WEAK OR ANYTHING BUT HE WAS REALLY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, um I mean I could handle worse, I'M ALRIGHT A-AKIKO-SAN" His face began to emit steam as she got closer towards his face, her face carried a somber frown, He looked on at her. She wore some Blue pants with small cuts on the knees with a red shirt that read 'I Love Bacon 3' and a bracelet, she was so close to his face that he was almost about to pass out from the heat his body was emitting, what made it worse was that her boobs were so close to him that he could see a lot from this angle.

"Oh, well, I was just worried about you, especially what he said 'Know your place you roach' Or something like that, I wanted to punch him, calling someone a roach and degrading them for their difference" She calmly said, after that, she asked if she could walk with him, he accepted meekly.

They began to walk, he kept looking her direction as he picked up on her gaze, he got timid from her stares and of others passing by, they all mixed in as he looked at her, a smile written on her face, he couldn't help but blush from her cute face, her dimples, those brown eyes.

This caused him to smile nervously as his heart began to pick up the pace, he looked at her and began thinking about her and him together. Seeing her curvacious body, and her cute face really got him to blush even more, He was so red that steam was practically emitting from his face.

After they arrived at the entrance, he looked on towards the school and sighed, Akiko picked up on his nervousness and tried to comfort him, she heard a familiar voice off in the distance slowly approaching. "So I punched him right, and he looked all scared and teared up, It was so embarrassing, I told him how he was a useless and worthless monster and how he should just die, Then he got up and ran away like a little bitch Haha."

His lackeys laughed with him. They gloated about it obnoxiously as Akiko stepped in front of them. Katsuo gawked at her and began to question what she was about to do. She kicked the first lackey across the face and swept the other than landed a punch to the face of the leader. This caused many to look on at what happened. "Why don't you shut up about it Fuyuki, I don't think to brag about hurting someone just because of where they came from is something to talk so casually about, stop picking on him and leave him alone."

She spoke angrily, Katsuo begged her to stop and she looked at them on the floor, they stood silently but their eyes gave Katsuo a more direct approach '_You're dead freak_**' **It told him, she finally stopped and began to walk with him, everyone looked as Fuyuki got up and dusted himself off, this caused himself to boil in anger, clenching his fists, he stormed off as his lackeys followed suit.

Katsuo sat down in his corner as Akiko joined, watching as she looked at him put his head down, he sighed '_Is this going to be good, he looked furious, is he going to fight me? I can't bother getting beat again, what would my mom think..' 'Show them that you aren't someone to mess with, show your powers for good and don't let someone pick on you'. _

He looked at Akiko who was suddenly inches away from his face, his blush flared to life and he backed up. "W-W-WOAH AK-AKIKO-SAN, W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING."

He freaked out. She sadly looked on at him and held his hands."Why don't you fight back for once, I know you're stronger than them Katsuo, there isn't any reason to hold back your abilities, I get people to tell you that you are a freak or that you're a monster, but just because you're different doesn't mean you should let it be a bad thing, Is it because you're afraid that you'll kill them or that people will try and kill you for what you do?"

She let the words sink in as he looked at her, biting his lip as if holding back what he wanted to say. "Many people fear the unknown, they don't know anything about me and yet they claim me to be a prophecy from many years ago, something about a Monster coming down to the world and suddenly wreaking havoc on the planet, the goal is to bring out the chosen one who will one day bring forth the golden light. The monster leaves the planet on the brink of destruction, then the Golden-haired Saiyan? I think it was called, is supposedly supposed to save the planet from the evil this monster causes, he is supposed to strike down the monster with a fist of anger, and then unite all of the people and make them realize that he was the chosen one and bring the world peace and tranquility."

He sighed and closed his eyes, she looked at him and grabbed his face. "Katsuo, this power you have isn't evil, I sense no evil in you, I sense love and compassion, you are a kind-hearted person, you should show people your powers and help them realize you aren't a monster, but a savior, I can see that you are misread and that many people don't know you for who you truly are. I want to make people realize that you are a great whole-hearted man and that you'll help the world."

This made him think for a while, he smiled at the thought of people realizing he isn't bad, it sounded like a wish come true, maybe he could finally make some friends if that happened. She surprised him with a hug, which made him wide-eyed, he began to tear up, this was the first hug he's received from someone in years, it felt, splendid, he hugged her back as he began to cry, this made him feel a wave of emotions strike like a tidal wave, he felt also what seemed to be a weight lifted off his chest and a feeling of determination

"T-Thank you Ak-Akiko-San, I feel so much better."

He wiped his tears away and looked at her, she smiled. "No worries Katsuo, I just want you to know you are worth something and that someone's words shouldn't define who you are, what you should make your own path in life. I want to be your friend, and show you not everyone is a bad person in this world." She spoke heartily. His heart fluttered with joy at this moment, 'A FRIEND?? Is this real, It feels so fake, so unreal, but I guess it's the start of something new, finally.' He contained his excitement and just nodded. Feeling tears poking from the corner of his eyes. They hugged each other one last time and departed from class, This was going to be a life-changer for Him.

* * *

As he walked to class, he remembered what transpired not even minutes ago and smiled happily to himself. Many onlookers noticed his sudden change in emotion and felt bewildered as if it was the weirdest thing they've seen, though they kept walking and went on with their day.

As he opened his door to class, he saw a new kid entering, this kid had spiky black hair and was a height of 5'9 with a Black jacket on and red pants, and a headband wrapped around his head, with some glasses, he looked calm and composed, Katsuo and he shared a glance towards each other. Katsuo looked away then walked to his seat. "Attention everyone, I'd like you to meet Akikawa Kiyoshi" He greeted the new kid, Akikawa suddenly reintroduced himself nonchalance.

"My name is Akikawa Hiyoshi, Nice to meet you all, I am very grateful to be in your presence, I've heard this school has a lot of things wrong with it" He gave a sudden glance towards the corner of the room that held one spaced out Katsuo.

"I'd like to tell everyone, that I'm a martial artist and that I am really fond of new recruits, I'd like to make new friends and show others the way of a martial artist and what it means to be one." He spoke calmly. Hiyoshi looked at everyone who stared at him with no expression, he sighed and wrapped it up.

"I will be there everyday training, if anyone wants to test their might, step up and join, I will crush anyone who comes and show them that martial artists are not something to mess with." With this, he finished, he took a breath of relief forgetting that over and done with and sat in his seat which oddly enough was next to none other than Katsuo.

Still sitting down staring out the window, there seemed to be a still air in the room, many felt hostility coming from Hiyoshi. As he took out a notebook and got ready for class.

* * *

**ALL RIGHT RESERVED TO AKIRA TORIYAMA FOR THE CREATION OF DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, DRAGON BALL GT AND DRAGON BALL SUPER.** **_Thank you all for helping me make this story._**


End file.
